In FIG. 4 the outside of a common and normal suitcase 5 with a fixed retractable handle 60 is shown, where the handle 60 is halfway retracted.
The handle 60 is formed by two rods 61 of fixed length, whose upper tips are linked by a grip 62.
As for the handle 60, the suitcase 50 is divided into two parts, the body part 51 and the cover part 52, on the base wall .alpha. (suitcase wall) of cover part 52 the handle 60 is mounted as shown in FIG. 3.
The inside of the base wall .alpha. is as follows: in order to allow the rods 62 to be retracted freely, two storage tubes 63 are fitted parallel on the longitude, both the upper and lower ends of these tubes, are fixed onto the base wall .alpha. by upper fixture construction 64 and lower fixture construction 65 respectively.
Therefore as shown in FIG. 3, the storage tubes 63 usually extended to the whole length of the base wall.
But the body part 51 is naturally built strong enough to withstand some rough handling. Therefore the storage tubes 63, which are built into the base wall .alpha. do not really need to serve as a reinforcement of the suitcase 50.
Also for all users it is sufficient enough if the length of the rods 61 when they are completely extracted from the storage tubes 63, reaches half of the length of base wall .alpha..
In short, in a normal suitcase 50, the length measurements of the storage tubes 63 are unnecessarily long.
Therefore this part, which is meaningless and raises the production costs and the weight of the suitcase and reduces its effective inside capacity.
So the aim of this invention is to reduce the length of the rods of the retractable handle and the storage tubes as much as possible to avoid unnecessary production costs and weight as well as the reduction of effective inside capacity and so we present this fixture construction suitcase handle.
In order to accomplish the above mentioned aim, the built in construction suitcase handle is characterized by the retractable that can easily be stored into the storage tubes which are attached to suitcase wall and that the length of the above mentioned storage tubes is shorter than the length of the above mentioned suitcase wall.
The length of the storage tubes should be between 2/3 and 1/3 of the length of the suitcase wall.
Also the place where the lower part of the storage tubes is fixed to the synthetic resin suitcase wall is best formed at the same time the wall is made.